User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 15: Faunus and Robots and Reveals... and Burne and Joel.
So. New episode. New blog post. Let's dive right in. I'll start by saying I won't focus on Blake being confirmed a Faunus. A trillion blog posts already did that. To wit, Monty trolled us. We ARE seeing the Vytal festival. AND IT, IS, GLORIOUS! We start with Team RWBY back in action, and Weiss demonstrates her love for planning and organization. And we finally get to see a taste of how RWBY will show water physics since Weiss wants to stalk students from other kingdoms. The water physics is very flat. Like Weiss flat. *is shot* Then a second Dust shop is robbed, investigated by Burnie Burns and Joel Heyman themselves. (...This just confirms my pseudotheory that Rooster Teeth exists in planet RWBY) For now, I'd like to point out that Burnie's carrying a gun eerily similar to the one that Roman's crooks carried. Which means that basic mass-produced guns in RWBY... are also awesome. Then Weiss shows a glimpse of her dislike for the Faunii by essentially saying 'Fuck White Fang, they're all assholes'. This does not sit well with Blake. And thus begins the literal White vs Black that we all waited for since episode 2. Ruby then mentions encountering Roman a few months ago. Holy. Fuck. How far did we time skip? What year is it?! Are we in the future?! D8 Afterwards, we encounter the monkey king's latest incarnation, the stowaway faunus, Sun Wukong. Which from here onwards I shall refer to as Wukong. Because that's how I always called him when I was a kid. Yes, I read a bit of Journey to the West. We have a bit of a chase scene where Weiss bumps into Penny, who I will assume is a robot. Because seriously. She's odd. Like Nora odd, but in the different route. Nora's nutty crazy. Penny is... creepy crazy. She literally teleported across the street to freak the fuck outta Weiss. It's like if Slenderman and Nora combined. ...Okay, that's the last Penny-Nora comparison. Because at first glance, I REALLY thought they bumped into Nora in her civvies. >_> So Weiss becomes more white thanks to Penny, who now considers Ruby her friend. She later reveals to be ready to kick ass in the tournament. Weiss responds by showing her doubts, which results into some Blake-flavored snark. And dominoes into the confirmation that Weiss and Ruby are really friends now. "It's a combat skirt! *high five*" This meeting climaxes with Blake blowing her top when Weiss insults Wukong for the last time. And here's where I may have to disagree with. While most would consider Weiss a racist thanks to her dislike for the Faunii. I'd like to point out that she didn't even consider them another race. She viewed them as below humans. The proper term would be discriminatory, as Blake would later say. From her viewpoint, all faunii are just the same. Remember when she didn't give a fuck in episode 11 when Velvet was being bullied by CRDL? Anyways, thanks to White vs Black, we get a revelation on why Weiss has grown to be a bit of a bitch. White Fang's responsible for her childhood being a bit... bumpy to say the least. As a bonus, we get a confirmation that the Black trailer happens before episode 1: "An entire train car full of dust. Stolen." And then Blake delivers her most emotional line yet. Which also reveals her status as a former White Fang. She rans off and also finally removes her bow, ending the Human Blake and Faunus Blake argument once and for all. She's a faunus. Yep. Then we get a clear shot of the statues in the opening. Noticeably is Blake's attention towards the Beowolf. Level with me here, I'm proposing a possible theory. What if... Faunus are the human Grimm we've been speculating about? Also, Vale has some very cool teacups. Overall, this episode is essentially what we wanted RWBY to be. Season 2 (not Volume 2, mind you) should do this once RWBY gets enougn funding. Because if every episode is this long? The weekly wait is more worth it. And I will gladly say this is my personal favorite episode of RWBY. Not because of Blake, but because it actually drew me in. I genuinely felt bad for both Weiss and Blake, victims of a conflict they have no control in. A story that can make me feel bad for a character, is a story that's on my top 25. And RWBY just reached top 24. ...Really wanted to make a humorous blog, but it became a bit serious, huh? >_> Category:Blog posts